Mission: Annabeth
by Mystical Memories
Summary: Percy Jackson goes to Hogwarts, thinking the Wizards kidnapped his girlfriend and are holding her hostage. Little did he know. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Blackjack," Percy urged his black pegasus, "it's gotta be here somewhere."

Blackjack whinnied. _Do you think I'm not looking, boss? _

Percy's hand clamped onto Blackjack's ebony mane. "Look harder!" he exclaimed. "Annabeth could be dying right now for all I know, and we're just soaring aimlessly through the sky! And even worse, I might just randomly get blasted off you if we stay!"

Blackjack snorted. _Yeah, because that's happened before._

Huffing, Percy gazed down at the passing land. Brilliant green meadows flew past his vision. Usually this would make the son of Poseidon smile, for Grover- his best friend- always came to mind when he saw healthy nature. But now he had too much on his mind, the thought of Annabeth currently dying or even being _dead _weighed him down with pressure to save her. It felt like he was holding the sky again.

Suddenly, a massive castle came into his view. The outside was deserted, and the place sent an eerie vibe towards Percy. He sub-consciously slipped his hand into his pocket where his trusty pen-morph-into-sword Riptide rested.

_Is this it, boss? _Blackjacks voice invaded Percy's thoughts.

"Yep," Percy said, and his pegasus glided down, landing in front of the massive, wooden doors. _Who lives here, Count Dracula? _he thought, snorting inwardly.

Percy slid off Blackjack's back and listened to the small _thud _as his blue Converse hit the ground. It was colder in Scotland than New York, so he wrapped his black hoodie tighter around his body. _I should've brought a winter coat or something, _he thought, annoyed.

Digging into the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a few sugar cubes and gave them to Blackjack. "You can go now," he told his pegasus, "I'll be fine here."

Blackjack sent the giant castle a weary look _Are you sure, boss? This place is creepy._

Nodding, he replied, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Blackjack cast the castle another glance before turning, sprinting, and flying up into the sky. Percy waved, smiling slightly, before whirling around and staring at the huge doors in front of him. He sighed, noticing the brass door knockers. _Hm, knock or not? _he wondered, before shrugging and opening the door, barging right in. For all he knew, some demonic-bloodthirsty Dracula would've answered.

_**A/N The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Please tell me what you think about this, and if I should continue. Until next time~**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Percy entered through the doors, he half-expected them to slam close like they do in the movies. However, they only slightly creaked, closing slowly. He also half-expected some crazy hooligan screaming, "Die Perseus Jackson, you Banana Traitor!" or something of the sort to come dancing out of nowhere. No such thing happened.

He pulled out Riptide and played slightly with the cap, before slipping it back into his jeans pocket. What kind of enemies were he dealing with here? They hadn't jumped out and attacked him when he entered. Perhaps they had security cameras and were watching his every move, but he doubted it since the place seemed so old-fashioned.

_Annabeth would've loved the architecture, _he thought glumly, studying the paintings and high ceilings. He swore some of the paintings moved. _If only she was here._

Then something occurred to the son of Poseidon. Annabeth _could _be here. Annabeth _should _be here. But those damn Wizards decided to go and kidnap her!

_But if I was here with you, why would you be here in the first place, Seaweed Brain? _a familiar voice asked in his head, causing his sea green eyes to widen.

"Annabeth?" he asked aloud.

_Yes, Percy. It is I, the great and almighty Annabeth._

He silently laughed, but then became serious. _Where are you? Where are they holding you hostage?_

_They're not holding me hostage, Seaweed Brain._

Percy was dumbfounded. _What do you mean? Where are you, if you're not here?_

_I'm somewhere I can't tell you, Percy. But I can tell you to befriend the Wizards. They'll help you, I promise._

He suddenly got dizzy and leaned against the cool wall. _Annabeth? Annabeth, are you there?_

No response.

_Annabeth?!_

Nothing.

He exhaled loudly, running his tired fingers through his tangled black hair. It seemed like nobody in his life could ever give him a straight answer. No, _oh yeah you can just find me in the room to your right in the creepy castle. _No. None of that.

Sighing, he cautiously walked up a wide, marble staircase. The place gave him the creeps. Maybe it was just him, but it felt like someone was just staring at him- watching his every move.

When he was about halfway up the staircase, he heard footsteps. And not just quiet, oh-it's-actually-just-my-ears-playing-tricks-on-me footsteps. No, these were loud footsteps. Ones being created by boots- _someone's _boots.

_Or perhaps they're just boots walking on their own, _Percy thought, laughing inwardly.

Turning around cautiously, he was surprised to see nothing. _Maybe they are actually just boots, _Percy thought, suddenly wide-eyed.

He crept back up the steps, backwards this time. When he was about to reach the top, someone coughed from behind him.

_**I apologize for the long delay of an update. I was moving on Monday and then I started school on Tuesday. I'll probably update next week, if not earlier.**_


	3. Chapter 3

When Percy cautiously turned around, he was surprised by who he saw. It was him. Well, not actually him. But the person looked suspiciously a lot like him.

Messy black hair, bright green eyes... Although his eyes were a more emerald green, rather than a sea green. He also had the palest skin known to demigod kind and was wearing these dorky glasses. The guy was also reasonably shorter than Percy 6'2 frame.

So not that much like Percy, but still.

"Who are you?" the guy asked curiously, staring at him. Percy noted that he was holding a large piece of cloth in one hand- maybe a cloak or something. But who the Hades wears cloaks anymore?

"Er," the Son of Poseidon had no idea what he should say. Lie? Tell the truth? Run out of there like a total chicken? "I'm Peter... Johnson."

"Peter Johnson?" the boy asked suspiciously. "I haven't heard of anyone named Peter Johnson here. And you're obviously not a first year, so... You're lying."

_Dammit._

Then Percy noticed that the boy had said 'first year'. Was this a school or something? Who in the gods name would want to go to school _here?_

"I'm, uh, an exchange student?" His words sounded more like a question than a statement.

"But Hogwarts doesn't accept transfers," the boy said, the suspicion never faltering from his tone.

_Hogwarts? Who the Hades names a school Hogwarts? It sounds like a freaking disease that comes from pigs!_

"Well, um, they do now." The boy rolled his eyes.

"You're awful at lying, you know. Mind telling the truth, or am I going have to force it out of you?"

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Percy wanted to ask, but instead he said, "I'd rather not tell the truth to you."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"What the Hades is a Death Eater?"

"What's Hades?"

"It's not a 'what', it's a 'he'."

"Then, who's Hades?"

"The god of death."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That he's the god of death. Duh."

"Well, yeah, but what do you mean god of death? There's no god of death."

"That's what you think."

Their conversation carried on. Percy replying with answers that seemed to confuse the boy to no end. It was interrupted, however, when someone coughed behind him. Again.

Percy turned to see an old man standing there. He was dressed in robes- they were different, however, to the mystery boy's robes. He had half-moon glasses on and Percy thought he looked a lot like Gandalf.

_First, Annabeth is kidnapped. Second, the place I'm sent to looks like Count Dracula's castle. Third, Annabeth's voice appears in my head but then disappears. Fourth, a weird boy somehow gets behind me. And sixth- wait, no, fifth- there's a weird Gandalf-doppelgänger. What has come of my life._

**_A/N Wow, I said I'd update within a week, and BAM. Like two months later I finally update. School, for one. And then tests. Lots and lots of tests. I don't understand why they give them so early in the year. But yeah, other than that I've just sorta forgotten about this fic. I'll hopefully update soon, but if not it's because I've been studying my ass off (I have a bunch of tests next week)._**

**_Anyway, did you like it? If so... Have some pie. *Gives pie* If you didn't like it, still have some pie. *Gives pie* If you're allergic to pie, then have anything *Gives anything* _**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Harry," the Gandalf-doppelgänger said to the mystery boy, who Percy now assumed was named Harry.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

_Dumbledore? What type of name is that?_

"Who is this?" Dumbledore questioned curiously, turning his head so he was looking at Percy instead of Harry.

"Apparently his name is Peter Johnson," Harry said, "he said he was a transfer-student. Is that true?"

Dumbledore continued to gaze at Percy, who was staring at him with wide-eyes. If the Dumbledore-man said that he wasn't an exchange student, then he was dead meat.

"Ah, yes, he is," Dumbledore said, much to Percy's surprise.

"But I thought Hogwarts didn't accept transfers?" Harry said suspiciously.

"We made an exception for Peter. Now, you best be on your way Harry. It's past curfew."

"Right, Professor," Harry said, and Percy watched as he scurried off to who-knows-where.

Percy turned to look at 'Professor Dumbledore', who was watching him intently. "Well, let's continue this in my Office, hmm?"

Dumbledore's Office was quite... Strange. It didn't look anything like the Big House, that's for sure. No Mr. D drinking Diet Coke, no Chiron talking to new Campers, just... Craziness.

Percy took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk, as said person took a seat behind their desk. It was silent for a few moments before Dumbledore spoke up. "So, I presume your name isn't actually Peter Johnson?"

Percy was slightly shocked that he could tell, but pushed the emotion away. "No, my name is Percy Jackson," Percy said.

"Ah, Percy Jackson," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "I've heard about you. Quite popular in the demigod-community, no?"

"Look, Mister Dumbledore, I'm looking for my girlfriend right now, so if you wouldn't mind, can we cut to the chase?"

"You're girlfriend?" Dumbledore asked, amusement evident on his face. "That's why you're here?"

"Yes," Percy said impatiently. "I'm here to look for Annabeth, my girlfriend."

"Well, I'm afraid I don't know where Annabeth is, Percy," Dumbledore said. "But may I ask why you came here, looking for her?"

"The Oracle said so," Percy said flatly.

"Oracle?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes, Oracle. Rachel. Whatever you wanna call her."

"I do not know of this Oracle you speak of, but she must've led you here for a reason. Do you have any idea what that might be?"

"So I could find my girlfriend."

"Well, yes. But if we do not have your girlfriend-"

"HOW THE HADES AM I SUPPOSED KNOW YOU'RE NOT LYING?!" Percy yelled, enraged. This place gave him the creeps, as did this guy. All he wanted to do was get Annabeth and leave the Mad House.

Dumbledore frowned, but it quickly disappeared. "You'll just have to take my word," he said, "for I have no evidence."

Percy groaned, slumping down in his chair. "So, what do I do, huh? If I came here for no reason, and I have no other lead to get me to her. Am I just supposed to go back to Camp and forget about it? I can't do that. I can't let her die."

Dumbledore thought for a moment before speaking. "Perhaps you could stay here. I'm sure there's some reason that the Oracle sent you here, even if your girlfriend- Annabeth- isn't here."

Percy sighed. "Fine," he muttered. "But it better be worth it."

"You can stay in a guest room. I'll call a House Elf to lead you there."

And so Percy left with Floppy the House Elf. Why was a House Elf named Floppy? He had no idea.

**_A/N Apologies if my chapters aren't that long. I'll try to make them longer in the future. Also, sorry that this isn't that interesting. I want to get onto the good stuff, but sadly there's only so much one can put into a chapter._**

**_Until next time,_**

**_Misty_**


End file.
